Thankful For Her Sister
by Pricat
Summary: A little Frozen Thanksgivingbdrabble in which it's Thanksgiving and Elsa might find out what she's thankful for


Thankful For Her Sister

It was nearly Winter in Arendelle but not yet and a very special holiday was approaching, Thanksgiving where people celebrated what they were thankful for and had a special dinner but Anna and Elsa were preparing a special party and Elsa was a little worried.

She wasn't worried in case her powers would act up, but afraid she couldn"t find anything to be thankful for seeing how happy Anna was checking on things as the people accepted her and her powers.

"Mmmm tgey're going to love it, right Elsa?" the red head said jolting the Snow Queen out of her thoughts.

"Hm?

Yes tgey're fine!" she said.

Anna saw her sister go off thinking something was wrong, like her powers were acting up again but that wasn't it at all.

"Maybe she's working on things but she cares, I know it." she told herself going to see the others, as Olaf was curious.

"We're getting ready for Thanksgiving remember?" Anna told him.

"Ohhhh I remember!" he said.

"Have you seen Elsa?" she asked.

"Yes she was deep in thought about something." the snowman told her.

Anna understood knowing something was on Elsa's mind especially if she was at her ice castle going there to see if her sister was okay as Olaf was going with her.

"Maybe she's worried about Thanksgiving since it's your first thanksgiving in forever you know?" he said as Anna's eyes widened.

"You could be right Olaf.

We haven't done anything in a very, very long time so it's understandable Elsa would be worried." she said.

She saw fresh blankets of snow all around the North Mountain knowing it was Elsa but wasn't afraid because she knew that Elsa loved her.

They saw Marshmallow wearing Elsa's tiara making them giggle especially Anna.

"We should go check on my sister." Anna told him.

In her ice castle, Elsa was pacing back and forth because she was trying to think of what she was thankful for as her powers were running wild as Anna entered seeing her sister in deep thought wondering what was wrong.

"Oh hey sis, I can't think of anything to be thankful for!

It's really annoying." Elsa said blushing.

"Aw it's okay as it'll come to you.

We- I mean Olaf and I thought something was wrong." she said as she underdtood but something came to her mind.

"You're what I'm thankful for!" she said excited.

"Wait, what?" Anna said confused.

"Thanksgiving that's what!" Elsa said hugging her.

"I think she means it, since you did help her save herself and you." Olaf said as it made sense in a child like way.

"You're right.

I'm thankful for her too, even if her powers do act up." she said as they were going back to the castle seeing Elsa happier.

Kristoff wondered what had happened as Anna shrugged her shoulders as it was nearly time for the party and she had to get ready hearing Elsa talking to Olaf.

"Why don't you tell her?" she heard Olaf ask.

Elsa was explaining about how she was working on her bond with Anna and figured this holiday would help making Anna smile.

She understood now what Elsa meant back at the ice castle leaving her be as Elsa came out in another ice dress as Anna was impressed at her sister.

"Wow you look great!" she said as Elsa giggled which surprised her.

"Thanks Anna but let's just enjoy the holiday." Elsa told her as Olaf followed them.

Kristoff smiled seeing Anna in her dress making Elsa chuckle as she liked that her sister had found a good guy to fall in love with.

"Thanks Your Highness." he said as Elsa sighed.

Anna giggled as she loved seeing her sister happy and bonding with others since before, because of her powers she was too afraid to but saw her talking to others which was good.

"How's Elsie doing, Anna?" Olaf asked as Anna smiled.

"Good which I'm thankful for." she said as he smiled because he loved seeing them happy and not alone like before.

Kristoff was dancing with Anna as Elsa watched but happy for her younger sister as deep down, she knew that Anna had saved Arendelle and them but now the kingdom accepted and understood her, so it was okay.

She hoped things were okay now the gates were always open. 


End file.
